Last Chance From Hell
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Minha mente volta ao passado, à infância que não tivemos, a tudo que perdemos, às vidas que salvamos. Nunca foi fácil, para nenhum de nós dois... Spoiler do 5x21, Missing Scene. POV de Dean Winchester.


**Last Chance From Hell**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: General, **SPOILER do 5x21**, Missing Scene, POV (Dean Winchester)

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Minha mente volta ao passado, à infância que não tivemos, a tudo que perdemos, às vidas que salvamos. Nunca foi fácil, para nenhum de nós dois...

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Last Chance From Hell**

**ShiryuForever94**

Meu encontro com o Cavaleiro da Morte foi aterrorizante, para me expressar com o uma única palavra.

Nem acreditei quando ele me deu aquele anel e, para completar, ainda me disse tudo que eu preciso fazer. Deveria ser fácil, eu deveria estar contente, mas não estou. Tantos fatos, tantas loucuras, em tão pouco tempo.

Será que alguém no mundo tem noção do quanto minha cabeça está completamente bagunçada e do quanto eu não queria ter que me decidir a fazer algumas coisas? Claro que não... Ninguém sabe. Estou sozinho nessa, ou ao menos talvez eu quisesse estar.

Tudo nessa minha vida parece sempre terminar com decisões dolorosas em que, obviamente, meu irmão caçula está envolvido. Será que eu não posso uma única vez decidir sem ter que enfiar Sam no meio?

Observava os anéis se unirem na mesa calcinada de madeira antiga quando Bobby se aproximou. Estou ainda impressionado por ele estar de pé, graças ao pacto que esse maluco fez com o demônio Crowley.

Alguém nesse fim dos tempos vai ficar sem um pacto demoníaco? Eu riria, se não fosse tão esquisito tudo que está acontecendo. Do que estou falando? Eu já voltei da morte algumas vezes, mais estranho que isso...

Bobby tenta conversar comigo, mas realmente não ouvi tudo. Minha mente vagueia por outros lugares e situações. Ele falou que tem medo de que tudo seja um sonho. Para mim está mais para pesadelo, mas não vou contestá-lo.

- "Então eu lembro que o mundo está acabando então..." A voz do meu quase pai contém variadas emoções. Estou cansado demais para tentar decifrá-las.

Bobby também está nessa comigo e Sam desde muitos anos passados. Ele nos entende, nos cuida e nos dá bronca também. E agora me oferece uma cerveja que pego sem muito entusiasmo. Mostro a ele como os anéis dos quatro cavaleiros se unem e ele me pergunta, como se fosse uma afirmação, se foi o Cavaleiro da Morte quem me ensinou a mexer naquilo.

Sou curto na resposta e digo a ele que tenho problemas maiores, bem maiores, agora. Bobby não sabe, mas vai saber.

- "Mesmo? Como?"

Bobby tem novamente aquele tom preocupado. Se ele soubesse...

- "O que você acha que acontece com quem mente para a Morte?" Certamente que eu não espero que ele diga que será o paraíso.

- "Nada bom."

Bobby tem o olhar tenso agora. Ele já sabe que quando eu digo coisas assim, é porque realmente tem algo bem maior por trás. Então ele me pergunta o que eu disse. Nem consigo manter meu olhar no dele.

- "Que estava tudo bem se Sam quisesse comandar tudo no plano de Lúcifer." O assombro no rosto de Bobby dá bem o tom do quanto ele sequer consegue acreditar que chegamos a isso. Então Bobby me faz a pergunta que eu não queria fazer a mim mesmo. Se a Morte tem a ideia de que Sam vai dizer sim.

- "Eu não sei... Sim." E dizer isso é um grande peso no meu coração. Eu tento me enganar um pouco e afirmo com todas as letras que obviamente que o Cavaleiro da Morte diria isso, afinal de contas ele está trabalhando para Lúcifer.

Só que Bobby não é estúpido. Ele se lembra do que eu disse a ele numa outra hora, que o Cavaleiro estava sendo obrigado e que servia a Lúcifer contra sua vontade.

Ao meu estilo, tento fazer troça.

- "Bem, eu diria, pegue sua história triste e um pouco de sal. Quer dizer, ele é a Morte."

- "Exatamente, ele é a Morte. Tente pensar pelo melhor lado."

Agora eu não entendo, de jeito algum. Que lado bom há nisso tudo? Que escolha há para mim ou para Sam? - "Sério?" Eu estou ficando irritado, embora eu precise entender que Bobby tem razão... Eu não quero que ele tenha razão.

- "Só estou dizendo..."

- "Então não diga!" E meu tom sai um tanto mais agressivo. - "Quer dizer, antes você era contra isso!" Minha mente está convulsionando e meu coração vai no mesmo ritmo. Nem era para eu ter pensado nisso! Como eu pude falar com o Cavaleiro da Morte como se não fosse nada? Como ainda estou vivo e, pior... Eu não quero que Sam tenha que passar por isso!

- "Olha, não estou dizendo que Sam é cheio de defeitos."

- "Mas o que?" Estou irritado. Pensar nisso tudo me irrita, desgasta e magoa. E para variar, quando estou triste, magoado ou me sentindo frágil, eu ataco. Talvez não com os punhos, mas com meu olhar, minha postura corporal e minha raiva crescente.

Bobby me fala sobre a missão dele com Sam, mais cedo, na fábrica de vacinas que o Cavaleiro da Peste usaria para disseminar o Croatoan, aquele maldito vírus que transforma a todos em zumbis, sem esperança de cura.

Engraçado, mesmo após tantos anos, eu ainda fico um pouco tocado no coração quando Bobby chama meu irmão de garoto... Não somos garotos há muito tempo...

- "Eu vi o garoto tirar um por um dos civis de lá. Deve ter salvado umas dez pessoas. Nunca parou, nunca baixou a guarda. Pegamos pesado com ele, Dean. Sempre pegamos."

Minha mente volta ao passado, à infância que não tivemos, a tudo que perdemos, às vidas que salvamos. Nunca foi fácil, para nenhum de nós dois... Ouço Bobby falar que estamos nesse inferno desde sempre! E sempre nunca pareceu uma palavra tão adequada.

Novamente Bobby sabe do que está falando. Eu gostaria tanto que não fosse assim...

- "Sam tem essa... Escuridão dentro dele. Não estou dizendo que não, mas ele tem muita bondade também."

Será que Bobby sente, percebe, nota, o quanto ouvir isso piora ainda mais minhas dúvidas? Conheço meu irmão! Tudo que sei de minha vida está ligado a ele. Cuidar de Sam, proteger Sam, lutar por Sam! Viver por Sam... Morrer por Sam. - "Eu sei."

Será que a Bobby é perceptível minha tristeza, debate interno, desespero e vontade que tudo fosse diferente? A voz em tom de crítica, talvez de uma boa bronca de pai, de Bobby, é fácil de ser ouvida.

- "Então você sabe que Sam vai derrotar o Diabo. Ou morrer tentando."

A verdade bate em meu rosto e me rasga por dentro. Esteve sempre lá, eu quem quis evitar confrontar o que já sabia com os fatos. Sim, vai vencer, ou morrer tentando.

Meu irmão... Vai morrer...

- "É o máximo que podemos pedir."

Bobby fala em pedir... Pedir? Praticamente ele foi atirado nisso! Não consigo encarar Bobby, não consigo.

- "Então, eu tenho que perguntar, Dean. Do que exatamente você está com medo?"

Por que Bobby consegue ler meus pensamentos e minha alma tão bem? Minha tristeza se espelha em meus olhos. Eu não quero ter que fazer isso. Eu nunca quis ter que fazer nada disso. E agora...

Enquanto fui eu a me sacrificar, parecia estar tudo bem, mas Sammy? Meu Sammy?

- "De perder? Ou perder seu irmão?"

Fico parado encarando-o um tempo. Eu preciso... Ir...

- "Aonde você vai, Dean?" Ele me pergunta. Eu gostaria muito de saber. Na verdade eu sei. Buscar meu alento e ter esperança.

- "Falar com Sam..."

- "O que vai dizer a ele?"

- "Que eu o amo?" Saio sem esperar resposta. Não há respostas simples, nunca houve...

* * *

Levei pouco tempo fazendo esta fanfic. Nasceu dos rumos insanos que a série está tomando. Eu fiquei arrasada com essa cena... Fazer o que? E o sneak peek do episódio 22 também rendeu outra fic que não sei se publico ou espero o episódio U_U. Espero que curtam e, reviews fazem bem ao meu ego sabe...


End file.
